Selfish Dreams [new character Yenvy!]
by Miciru
Summary: contains vegeta trunks goten romance with new characters queen nehparenia and yenvy


What if I never see him again thought the saiyan girl standing there looking rather gloomy. "No I can't think like that I've got to be more positive!" She said clenching her hands together looking down.  
"Oh my prince where are you?"  
She sighed and walked away from the window knowing she was the only saiyan woman left and hoped her prince had gotten away from the destruction of their planet. "Oh no what if he's forgotten me!"  
The girl looked about 20. She was rather masculine in her uniform but in a dress she may have been a great beauty. Her name was Yenvy and she was a female warrior. The great significance of her was she was the strongest saiyan female to have lived second to the queen obviously. She was lucky that she had left their planet to do some business with an emperor on another planet but she wasn't too happy as her close friends, the saiyan royal family had been killed except for one. Vegeta. Yenvy and Vegeta had been fond of eachother in childhood and she hoped that they would become more than friends but after this vast separation she thought it would never be.  
Her spacecraft was now heading towards earth to be serviced. She thought it might take her mind off of things. When they landed an old professor and his wife who was a blonde young woman greeted them. "Hello I'm Yenvy I am here for the servicing you said you could give to my ship."  
"Ok I'll get straight to it" said the professor.  
"Would you like a drink?" said the young woman.  
"Sure thank you for your hospitality you are very kind people after losing my planet I need good people like yourselves"   
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that what planet were you from?"  
"Planet of the saiyans"  
"Wow we have a saiyan here!" said the blonde woman not being able to stay quiet. Yenvy's eyes lit up and she thought about Vegeta wondering if it was he. "Could you possibly take me to this other saiyan? Please I haven't seen a saiyan in 10 years."  
"Sure."  
They walked over to the gravity room and the blonde woman knocked on the entrance. "Hey Vegeta you have a guest!"  
"Tell them I'll be out in half an hour and don't keep disturbing me woman!"  
"Ok my prince." Said Yenvy.  
Wow that voice it sounds so familiar almost reminds me of nah it couldn't be thought Vegeta. Yenvy had gone into her ship to change. She was now wearing a black dress that had a corset shaped top and the bottom was silk reaching her ankles. She looked in the mirror and thought she better go over her eyeliner, as she wanted to impress the prince. I wonder if he does remember me asked Yenvy putting on a necklace that had the saiyan emblem on it. She thought it might help Vegeta remember her as his mother had given it to her as she had never had her own daughter and was always very close to Yenvy. Yenvy began thinking about how much she had changed and wondered what her old friend Vegeta would look like now. She decided she had been procrastinating so she walked out of the ship and over to the house. Before she entered she paused for a moment thinking about what this might do to both of them. Then she just opened the door thinking nothing that bad could happen. She took a deep breath and slowly sauntered in looking down slightly and when she saw Vegeta her heart began racing because he looked so gorgeous and she thought how unworthy she was then she knelt down "My prince."   
"Are you a female saiyan?" He said looking totally astounded.  
"Indeed I am my prince. Don't you remember me?"  
"Should I?" said Vegeta looking slightly confused.  
Yenvy looked down even more bowing her head completely now wanting to let out her tears but thought she had to be strong for her prince. "May I be excused now prince Vegeta?"  
"Yes but first answer this. Why have you been this honourable towards me I didn't even save our planet"  
"If you remembered me you would know why"  
"Ok you can go now" announced Vegeta still looking puzzled.  
Yenvy stood up and lightly curtsied. Vegeta was about to walk away but then he saw her necklace and murmured something.   
"Where did you get that necklace from young lady?"  
"Your mother"  
"Yenvy?" He said looking quite happy yet quizitive.  
"You remember now?"  
"Yes but you went away and I thought I'd never see you again! Being as young as I was it made me feel vulnerable which is when I became the stubborn man that stands before you today. I missed you so much you were my best friend and your family were very respectful towards my family." He held her hand, "You were worthy of the name princess Yenvy."  
She gazed in to his eyes and became totally oblivious to everything around her. He was going to kiss her but then thought about Goku and stopped. Vegeta knew Goku had already lost Chi-chi to Yamcha and thought it would be wrong for him to go off with Yenvy so he stepped back still holding her hand. "Sorry Yenvy so much has happened since we were parted I think it's best if we learn about it before we do anything hasty. Besides now we are together we don't have to worry anymore." He stroked her face, "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman Yenvy."  
Yenvy smiled and they walked to her ship to discuss their time they spent apart. After a few hours of talking and a few cups of coffee they were both surprised at what eachother had been through. Vegeta had been through two mates and had all the problems with cell, frieza, boo and all the other small enemies like zarbon and the ginyu forces but the only thing Yenvy had done was searched for saiyans. Vegeta being the most important one. "So Goku's a saiyan and you're son and daughter are demi-saiyans along with Goku's sons?"  
"Yes and my team of Napa and raditz are, well, dead."  
"Um Vegeta may I ask you a personal question I don't mean to be rude or anything you don't have to answer if you don't want to"  
"Sure what's wrong?"  
"Do you love me my prince?" she bowed her head fearing rejection.  
"Yes princess" Said Vegeta smiling at her lightly so for once the grooves in hi head disappeared and she looked up seeing his genuinely happy face. A look of relief passed over her and he took her outside and to a picnic spot (read trunks depression it's the same picnic spot hehe) Vegeta had no intent of assaulting her he just wanted to sit with her their under the stars. He no longer thought of them as great gas balls but as beautiful angel lights sprinkled all over the sky. He remembered doing this once when they were on their planet, just him and her, forever friends. No matter what Vegeta wasn't going to lose her again like he had done before because of frieza's selfish dreams.   
Vegeta saw Yenvy shivering. She was about two feet away from him so he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her cold body and her muscles suddenly relaxed and she shut her eyes enjoying the moment that she had waited for after many years alone. He kissed her forehead and looked up at the stars again feeling Yenvy breathe on his neck. Every breath seemed to linger making him slightly more aroused each time but he knew it would be wrong to push it upon her soft and tender body. He shook his head trying to stop the thoughts from entering his mind. Yenvy squirmed slightly letting out a moan as she stretched and this really wasn't helping Vegeta. Maybe this is how Goku feels around me thought Vegeta then he remembered what he was doing to Goku but he couldn't help it. He needed to be with Yenvy. She was so special to him and he wasn't even stubborn or mean to her. It was like she had him under her spell, she kept making him seem really nice and aroused him no end but she was a beautiful young woman and the nice bit was because they were childhood sweethearts. It's true you don't know how much you really love someone till you lose him or her and Vegeta had fully learnt his lesson.  
The next day Yenvy went to meet Bulma knowing that she was also a former mate of Vegeta's. Bulma and Yenvy sat down and Bra sat in her high chair. "Wow she's really pretty I can tell she's gonna be just as beautiful as her mother when she's older" said Yenvy politely.  
"Well thank you Yenvy I always wondered about Vegeta's past and you seem very close to him so you've obviously been part of his home planet!"  
"Yes I am the only remaining female saiyan I was a very close friend of the royal family and my family were very faithful towards them."  
"Is that why Vegeta never seems angry with you?"  
"I don't think so I think it's because when we were children he wasn't stubborn but when I left and he was alone he became unsociable. His family thought it wrong to be too clingy and that a prince should have great stamina and mental strength meaning the emotions would have been a weakness"  
"That means you are his ultimate weakness."  
"I suppose it does but all I care about is we are together even if we aren't hunting eachother."  
"Do you want to hunt him?"  
"I don't know. I mean I do but what about Goku?"  
"Look if you care about Vegeta and if it's what he wants then do it but if he doesn't want to then it's best to let him be left alone."  
"How will I know?"  
"Try asking but first can you just do me a favour?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Fetch Bra's bottle and that bag down there I want to go speak to Vegeta"  
"Ok" said Yenvy picking up the required items and then helping Bulma get bra ready to go. "Hey Yenvy I could really use you around the house I need all the help I can get with this little tyke!"  
They walked out of the little cottage type house and got into the car to go to capsule corp. When they arrived Bra ran into the house and hugged Vegeta and he held her up to let her sit on his shoulders. Yenvy and Bulma walked in with some of Bra's stuff. "Hey Bulma"   
"Hey Vegeta wassup where's Trunks? Or is that a stupid question?" asked Bulma grinning.  
Vegeta grinned too as he was still in a good mood from spending the previous night with Yenvy. No one had seen this side of Vegeta since the saiyan planet was destroyed. He still yearned for a night of passion with Yenvy but he didn't want to hunt her because of her purity and elegance it reminded him of his mother. Yenvy saw the look in Vegeta's eyes it was the stare of longing that she had been giving him too. She smiled lightly and whispered to him "come here there's something you should know!" So he followed her into her ship. She told him to wait outside the door because she needed to get changed. She opened the door when she had done and he gasped seeing her wearing a skin tight cat suit made out of black PVC with a zip which was done up to just over her cleavage.  
This was driving him crazy with ecstasy and he began to sweat. "Come in my Vegeta."  
"Ok"  
"Um I really need to tell you something about what I want from you."  
"Go ahead Vy"  
"I'm not sure if this is what we both want but I keep getting this urge to hunt you Vegeta it's taking over my mind!"  
"It's a complete link" Said Vegeta with his eyes wide open with surprise.  
"Hmm?"  
"We both wish to hunt eachother the urge has become mutual, Yenvy I want you so bad."   
to be continued...  
  
Continued...  
"You have to catch me first!" Called Yenvy jumping into the air smirking then flying out of the door.  
"God she's hot!" said Vegeta to himself before flying off after her.  
Yenvy flew past Goku who was sparing with Gohan. They both looked up then saw Vegeta shortly behind her trying to grab at her sides. This made Goku feel quite uneasy but he was busy trying to increase Gohan's power level. Gohan saw the look of worry on his father and so he began to move faster and hit harder to keep Vegeta and the mysterious girl out of his head.   
Vegeta grabbed for Yenvy's arm but she dodged and he snarled but then he moved to her right but she thought he would go left so he managed to grab her and he held onto her so tightly that she couldn't escape. "That was a short chase shall we try again?" Asked Yenvy.  
"No I've waited long enough. Ever since I heard your voice when you were outside the gravity room I knew I wanted you. Even though I didn't know who you were my instincts came into play!" Replied Vegeta pulling her closer then biting into her neck slowly drawing blood and making her squirm slightly and she let out a moan. He stood back and let go of her but she didn't run she moved her finger in a 'follow me' gesture so they returned the picnic area (getting famous now innit). She laid herself out on the table and enticed him over by pulling off her leather gloves with her teeth and kicking off her boots and gently unzipping her suit. He stood there stunned then she walked over to him and pulled at his tank top and dragged him over to the table where she laid down again and he got on top of her. He fully unzipped her cat suit revealing black underwear and started to kiss her softly and passionately as she undressed him first removing his white tank top then his Levis jeans, finally approaching his underwear. She decided not to take them off but just to slip her hands down fondling with his length making him shudder. Their   
Breathing increased ten folds and the kiss became more rapid as they both played with eachother. Yenvy thought she should be careful knowing how saiyan men could become during these sorts of sessions but she noticed he was being surprisingly gentle with her. Vegeta ran his tongue over her now hot skin running down to her chest then he removed her bra and went lower licking around her nipples making her tense slightly. He descended and pulled her knickers just passed her thighs and began licking around her cunt and then sticking hi tongue in licking at it's hot walls making her moan and groan. She pulled his head closer and he twisted his tongue round. Eventually he got up and moved further up on her and pushed his length in hard and she screamed feeling ultimate intimacy and grabbed onto his strong shoulders as he thrusted up against her whilst she moaned and kissed him lightly pecking at his mouth every time their lips met. She pulled him towards him and whispered to him 'I love you my prince' and then screamed as her cum filtered around his length making him purr in the back of his throat. He knew he wasn't far way from his own climax so he just let it flow into her and she moaned as the sudden feel of warmth sent a shiver up her spine. "I think we should stop now" Said Vegeta.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm hurting you I can tell from the vulnerable look in your eyes"  
"That's my fear of losing you"  
"Oh sorry but we better quit for tonight I'm slightly tired and I got training tomorrow"  
"Can I join you?"  
"Why not? Of course you can princess"  
"Thanks." Said Yenvy smiling.  
They returned to capsule corp. fully dressed but Yenvy had a mark on her neck, which was hidden by her cat suits neckpiece. Goku was in the kitchen eating dinner and had totally forgotten what he saw earlier until Yenvy and Vegeta walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. "Hello Kakarot."  
"You don't seem like your normal self Vegeta and who may I ask is this fine lady?"  
Vegeta scowled then decided to reply, "This is Yenvy she's the only saiyan woman still living"  
"But I thought they were all, you know, dead!"  
"Yenvy here was a childhood friend of mine and she had left the planet because her parents and another planets emperor had to do some business but when the returned to the planet it had been totally destroyed." Said Vegeta sighing at the idea of his home being destroyed but then Yenvy smiled at him with a cheeky look and he smiled again.  
Goku was amazed that anyone could make Vegeta act like this.  
"So why are you acting like this?"  
"Losing Yenvy is the reason why I became so bitter but now I have her back I'm going to treat her like a Princess as that's how she acts and would have been her future."  
"What do you mean?" Said Yenvy confused.  
"I wanted to marry you Yenvy." Said Vegeta smiling.  
Goku and Yenvy were both looking at him in surprise and Goku looked rather sad knowing that Vegeta wanted Yenvy like that he didn't know whether to be jealous or to feel bad about not wanting to share 'his' Vegeta 'his' prince.  
"What's wrong Kakarot?"  
"You were going to..."  
"Yes marry her."  
"Why didn't you say my prince?" Asked Yenvy.  
"I was going to talk to you about after you came back but that time never came   
Until now!" explained Vegeta.  
"Oh Vegeta I'm sorry I left!"  
"Atleast you were fortunate to get away from the torturous sight of all the death and destruction"  
"And we are now together anyway."  
"Will you too keep the reminiscence away from me you know I wasn't there!" shouted Goku  
Yenvy and Vegeta smirked and nodded in apology and then Yenvy sat down whilst Vegeta got the coffee-pot.  
He placed two cups on the table and poured out some coffee. Yenvy picked up her cup and sipped on the strong drink.  
Vegeta walked into the lounge with his cup and started to talk to Bulma.  
"Hey Yenvy what were you two up to?" Asked Goku.  
Yenvy had her eyes closed tightly and had her hands clenched together at her chest seemingly crying.  
She fell to the floor and was knocked unconcious. "YENVY" shouted Goku and Vegeta ran in,  
"Yenvy nooooo!" Shouted Vegeta dropping to the floor holding her in his arms crying. Bulma ran in and tried to help her but Vegeta wouldn't let anyone near   
her so they just gave him a sunsu bean which he placed into her mouth and then he laid her on his bed and he sat next to her for the rest of the night.  
She awoke and looked at Vegeta who had his head in his hands looking extremely depressed. "Vegeta what's wrong?"  
"Oh Yenvy are you ok?"   
"Don't be so sad Vegeta it's ok I just felt a bit off I'm a bit overwhelmed by all this stuff happening! finding you was the greatest gift ever."  
"You better rest you must feel exhausted."  
"Can you come to bed too Vegeta I feel alot safer near you."  
"In a little while I'm just going to put Bra to bed."  
"Thanks for giving me the sensu bean Vegeta and say thanks to Bulma too she really helped me making a vital decision."  
"Ok" said Vegeta walking out of the room.   
A few minutes later Goku walked in and sat on the chair next to the bed. "You ok Yenvy?"  
"Go away!"  
"Huh what did I do?"  
"You were cursing me in your thoughts because Vegeta likes me and that hurt me because you have been having these negative thoughts around my love. He deserves   
to live as a prince where there are no bad thoughts. I fainted because I became confused at the mixture of thoughts and now I   
feel bad because Vegeta's sad and it's all your fault!"  
"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU TRESPASSED INTO MY MATES LIFE HE WAS MINE TILL YOU CAME ALONG BITCH!" shouted Goku in a harsh voice.  
Vegeta ran in "KAKAROT YOU'RE HURTING HER!"  
"Huh she's not looking hurt!"  
"Kakarot you don't understand she's telepathically joined and it hurts her when she's shouted at or if she hears bad thoughts!  
So leave her alone Kakarot or you'll pay the price! I'll never talk to you again I'm not losing my princess!"  
Said Vegeta in scowling voice.  
Goku looked at Yenvy who walked out looking almost dead. Vegeta watched her then turned to Goku giving him a 'remember what I said' look.  
Vegeta ran up to Yenvy who was sitting alone by the shore. "I'm sorry Vegeta if I'm trespassing into your life I didn't mean to I should leave."  
"NO YENVY YOU CAN'T," said Vegeta bursting into tears," I'VE FINALLY GOT YOU BACK YENVY AND I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN NOT FOR ANYONE! KAKAROT IS   
JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE WE HAD A PAST AND HE WASN'T PART OF IT I'M GOING TO LOOK AFTER YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE HURT AGAIN!"  
"Why are you accepting me like this so quickly? I've done nothing for you."  
"You've kept me going princess and now I'm acting like the charming guy I was when I used to be with you!" said Vegeta.  
Vegeta leaned in to kiss Yenvy and she sighed still feeling bad about intruding but the just leaned towards him and they kissed   
softly. Vegeta had an idea. Yenvy looked suprised when she saw him pull a boat to shore that had roses surrounding it. Vegeta lifted her   
up and sat her in the boat on a cushioned seat "Now you don't have to worry about thoughts it will just be us two alone on the boat and we   
can have a picnic(couldn't resist using the word PICNIC but don't worry they're not going to do it). You and i watching the sun set."  
"Oh Vegeta you are too good for me I'm so glad I found you." said Yenvy as they set off.  
Goku sat there thinking that Vegeta had totally changed. He really loves her thought Goku and i can't stop it cause i love him and want   
the best for him but i thought i was the best for him oh my why am i being so selfish? Said Goku to himself.   
"Hey Goku what's all the commotion about?" said Bulma inquiring about his encounter with Yenvy and Vegeta.  
He sighed then got up and shoved past Bulma and then flew off and got in kamis time chamber so he could spend a day in there thinking and training.  
What's up with him he's never grumpy like this? Thought Bulma. She decided it was getting late and she went to bed. Outside Vegeta had   
returned the boat to the shore and Yenvy and him went into the house and got into bed together cuddling up and were soon fast asleep.   
The next morning Vegeta awoke to find Goku still wasn't home but he thought he had spent the night at Chi-chi's or something. He walked into   
the kitchen and saw Bulma making breakfast and smiled knowing he was in for a treat. "What happened last night Vegeta? Goku stormed out! He never does those   
sort of moody things!"  
"I told him i would never speak to him again if he continued being so mean to Yenvy."  
"Yenvy's so nice. Why would he be mean to her?"  
"Because he doesn't know about how Yenvy suffers."  
"Did he shout at her??"  
"Yes but how do you know about Yenvy's condition?"  
"She told me when we were talking the other day. Goku must have been really frustrated to shout at such a wonderful girl."  
"Well he found out about me wanting to marry Yenvy."  
"Big mistake that one i suppose he's gone to kamis time chamber to train and think a bit."  
"Yeah i suppose so." said Vegeta eating one of Bulma's wonderful breakfasts.  
When he had finished he wandered over to the lounge but thought about his promise to Yenvy. He had to spar with her so they could build up their powers. Perhaps we could go to the time chamber. He flew up to Kami's post and was greeted by   
Mr. PO PO then guided to the time chamber where Goku was standing. "Hey Vegeta i just got out but I was wondering if you'd like to join me in the chamber a little later."  
"No Kakarot I'm going to take Yenvy in there with Me." said Vegeta in a calm voice.   
Goku sighed and agreed that was ok then he flew down to the house. Yenvy walked up to him and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Goku it was mean of me to take it out on you I was selfish keeping your   
mate all to myself."  
"I'm sorry for shouting at you I didn't want to lose Vegeta but you lost him for longer than a day. You   
lost him for years and you are his rightful mate! By the way he's up at Kami's post waiting for you. He wants to train with you in the time chamber. Shall I take you there?"  
"Yes please thanks for understanding Goku you are as nice as Vegeta said you had been even when he was bitter." Said Yenvy and then she hugged him and walked out of the door waiting for him to fly up so she could follow.   
Goku flew up and started realising how nice Yenvy really was and felt bad about shouting at her but thought letting her go in the time chamber with Vegeta was a present so she would forgive him.   
When they arrived at the time chamber Vegeta looked at Yenvy's clothing noticing how practical she was. She was wearing a scarlet red skin-tight leotard type thing with black training gloves just like Vegeta's white ones.   
Goku hugged Vegeta and went to see Mr. PO PO. Vegeta and Yenvy stepped into the chamber and Mr. PO PO locked the door and set it for one day. "Are you ready for this Yenvy?"  
"Definitely give me all you got!" She replied grinning at him.   
They jumped into the air and started dancing around throwing punches and kicks at eachother.   
Finally they both ascended into super saiyans then to level two. Neither of them had ever ascended further than this and they decided it best they have a rest and some lunch before continuing.   
Back at capsule corp. Trunks and Goten had just got home from their holiday. Goku who seemed far too happy greeted them. He smiled but then thought about why he was smiling. I'm being greedy now! I want Yenvy   
and Vegeta god what is wrong with me! Better not think like this around Yenvy or she'll know thought Goku to himself. "So dad what's been happening? Theirs another ship in the docking bay, who's is it?" Asked Goten.   
"Yenvy's." replied Goku daydreaming.  
"You're kidding aren't you!" Said Trunks, as he knew about his father's friend from the past after a speech on choosing mates.   
"Who's Yenvy?" Said Goten confused.  
"A VERY good friend of my father's from when he was on the planet of the saiyans! Goku where are they now?" Asked Trunks slightly worried about Goku after knowing the consequences of Yenvy reuniting with Vegeta.   
"In the time chamber training and don't worry everything's ok. She's really nice" Said Goku gazing at the sky.   
Trunks gave a sigh of relief. Goten realised that Trunks thought Yenvy might jeopardise Vegeta and Goku's relationship.   
"So how was the holiday guys?"  
"Oh it was good we met some new friends and had lots of nice Italian foods!" Said Trunks as Goten went to their room to unpack.   
"Better go I wanna sneak up on him. Heheh!" said Trunks creeping off leaving Goku alone with his thoughts.   
He realised that he didn't want to just share Vegeta he wanted to be able to have Yenvy with them too.   
Perhaps this is from saiyan instincts, see one saiyan woman and go crazy! Thought Goku.  
"Hey Goku where's Vegeta and Yenvy?" called out Bulma.   
"They're at the time chamber training."   
"Ok then so what doya want to eat?"   
"Umm pizza and bread and some salad and a bowl of rice!"   
"Wow you really got your appetite back Goku" said Bulma as Goku walked into the kitchen.   
He laughed then went into the lounge to watch T.V.   
Bulma walked in with a tray and sat on a chair next to the coffee table. Goten and Trunks were sitting together on the sofa and hugging. Goku sighed and murmured Yenvy to himself.   
"What's wrong Goku?" asked Bulma.  
"Just tired anyway let's eat!" said Goku grabbing a plate and eating all of its contents abruptly.  
They all laughed at him and started eating their own dinners. "So Guys meet any nice girls on holiday? Hehe." said Bulma teasing.   
"Yeah they asked us out but they didn't realise we were gay." said Trunks.   
"They went to all the trouble of getting new dresses and all but then when we were on the date me and Trunks starting kissing and they got scared because it was too deep for a little friends kiss." said Goten.   
"Poor girls never should have met us but after that they were quite understanding."   
"Yeah it turns out one of them was married and the other was Bi anyway they just didn't like to admit it." explained Goten.  
Bulma laughed and then looked at Goku knowing that he was a bit too happy about something that he wasn't meant to be. She knew he had fallen for Yenvy from the way he looked when he returned from   
taking her to the chamber. She turned the T.V over to the royal family (the comedy not the initial royal family). Trunks and Goten went outside to do some sparring and Goku and Bulma sat in the room alone.   
Bulma moved over to the sofa and pulled Goku onto it too. "Goku I know it's hard for you to lose Vegeta but you know falling for Yenvy will only make it worse."   
"What do you mean?" said Goku wondering how she knew.   
"Goku I've been through exactly the same thing as you."   
"You never fell for anyone though."   
"Yes i did i fell exactly the same way as you."   
"You mean you fell for the one they left you for but that means you like..."  
"You Goku. I'm sorry if I could have stopped myself I would have."   
"B-Bulma.." stuttered Goku.  
Bulma looked down at her feet watching them swing back and forth and she looked like she would burst into tears before long. Goku lifted her chin with his hand and leaned forward and kissed her.   
At first she tensed up out of shock but then she relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her. She placed her arms around him as he put his hands on her hips. It lasted for quite a while as both of them   
were enjoying the sweet moment. Finally Bulma pulled back still with her eyes shut then opened her eyes half way seeing Goku still with his eyes shut. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Bulma hugging him   
he wrapped his arms around her tightly rubbing her back. "Wonder what Vegeta will think? Both of his ex's getting together." said Bulma.   
"Yeah pretty weird huh I mean in a good way." replied Goku.   
They both sat properly but then Goku slipped his arm around Bulma. She suddenly noticed Trunks and Goten had been standing in the doorway.   
"How long you two been standing there?" asked Bulma in suprisement.   
"Well you were kissing when we got here." said Goten.   
Trunks ran up to his mum and hugged her.   
"Oww what was that for Trunks?"   
"For finally telling him."   
"Looks like everyone knows everything in this house." joked Goku.   
"Hey where's my hug." said Goten walking over to Bulma and then hugging her.   
"Anyway time for bed hun." said Goten grinning at Trunks.   
Trunks grinned back then ran to the room and Goten followed but only walking attempting to tease his mate.   
"Goku..."   
"Yes Bulma."   
"Did that kiss mean anything to you?"   
"Yes why?"   
"I just didn't want to be the only one who intended on kissing."   
"That's ok I started it if anyone asks" Said Goku and they both laughed then thought it was time they went to bed.   
They both got in Goku's double bed not doing anything but hugging and kissing then they fell to sleep but Goku stayed awake a little longer just to watch Bulma sleep in utter silence.   
  
Continued...  
The next day Trunks ran into the room shouting something but no one could understand because he was in such a state.  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Inquired the curious couple.   
"G-Goten... he's been taken away by an evil queen named Nehparenia she left a note see!" said Trunks handing over a sheet of black scroll with silver writing upon it.   
It read 'To all you fools who thought you could be safe from me I have captured your friend 'Goten' and he is now my slave as I mind washed him and now all he needs is to serve me. You will never get him back your only chances of being with him are to surrender yourselves to me the great queen Nehparenia. If you do not you will face my wrath so if you know what's good for you you'll just hand yourselves over to me.'  
Trunks sat there looking rather lost whilst Bulma and Goku got dressed. When they were ready they called Gohan and from the capsule corp. they could see a kamehamaha strike up into the air. It was Gohan because Goten was really close to him and it wasn't right kidnapping him. When all were assembled Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Tien, Piccolo, number 18 and krillin they spoke of any strange siting they may have had.   
Krillan said he had seen a new star which looked like it was moving and Gohan had sensed a new power level   
but then it disappeared.   
"Can we please hurry I'm worried about goten he's all alone, stuck there with that evil queen thing. I think   
she's not only got him for a war slave he might be used for her own sexual pleasures."  
"Don't worry Trunks we'll find him." said Goku softly not even sure of Gotens safety himself.   
Goku began concentrating and he picked up Goten's power level and everyone followed him to a large cave like structure.   
Trunks walked up to a door but Goku put his hand on Trunks' shoulder "It might be dangerous." said Goku.   
Trunks stopped and thought about his crush on Goku but shook his head and asked, "What if this happened to Vegeta, would you just wait by a door?"   
"Ok but we must check the coast is clear first"   
Goku knocked down the door and he along with the rest walked up to a set off large red doors leading through to the main chamber.   
Gohan looked through a small window in the door and saw a beautiful young woman sitting on Goten's lap kissing him.   
"I guess thats Nehparenia she's quite beautiful for an evil queen." said Gohan.   
Trunks wanted to go in and kill the bitch who was seducing his lover. Each kiss, Each touch both like stabs to the chest for Trunks.   
#18 tried to stop him from entering the chamber but Goku took ahold of Trunks and hugged him making Trunks cry as Goku's embrace reminded   
him of Goten's. "Goten" said Trunks in a sad yet emotional sigh. The gang all looked in sympathetically and Gohan took another look through the window   
then quickly covered it seeing the two undressing eachother "That's some good brainwashing." said Gohan feeling bad and thinking how hard it   
must be for Trunks. Trunks stopped crying and moved Gohan out of the way and saw Nehparenia and 'his' Goten having sex. It was like   
torture but he couldn't stop watching the scene, he needed to see what was happening "he's getting more pleasure from her than he does from me" said Trunks to himself.  
Eventually when they were dressed Trunks swung open the doors and Nehparenia grinned evilly at him. "So you guys chose to join me, good   
I need more troops."   
"We aren't here for a party we're here for Goten." said Goku ambitiously.   
"Why? so you can treat him like a fag again. He deserves better. Join me and you'll have the best time of your lives!"   
"Never! I love Goten and he loves me so let him go or suffer the consequences." Shouted Trunks looking sadly at Goten   
who was behind Nehparenia with his arms around her waist, nibbling at her neck. Trunks was sickoned by the sight and growled lightly.   
"If you touch her i'll kill you so stay away or lose me forever! She's a perfect fighter and you could nhever beat her." said Goten.   
Trunks was hurt from hearing this from Goten. Goku and the others all powered up and when trunks powered up he ascended to level 3 super saiyan   
as his anger had built up so high. "You asked for it" said Goten powering up to SSJ level 5. They all gasped and Nehparenia laughed.   
Goten picked up Nahparenia and laid her on the bed. "This will be over soon my queen." said Goten and Nehparenia smiled.   
None of them were too happy about fighting Goten but they had no choice. "I'll get you back my love, I swear." said Trunks quietly.   
Trunks stopped his power up and just stood there whilst the others blew shots and blasts at Goten but none seemed to affect him.   
Goten noticed Trunks wasn't participating "What's wrong scared I'll beat you pussy boy?heheh" said Goten but Trunks just stood there   
staring into Goten's eyes seeing the new hatred in them. Goten punched him in the stomach and Trunks fell to the floor so Goten continued   
punching and kicking him. He gradually began using heavier moves on Trunks but Trunks would not hurt Goten. "You are no use to us anymore."   
said Goten picking him up about to throw slam him down on the floor for a final blow but a tear slowly dropped down Trunks face and Goten   
looked at him and the tear dropped onto Goten's chest. Goten stared into Trunks' eyes and his memory began to resume and Goten leaned his head   
down and kissed trunks softly. "I'm sorry." said Goten.   
Trunks held onto Goten tightly and Nehparenia looked on rather depressed as she now had real feelings for Goten. Goten gave Trunks to Goku   
as Trunks couldnt stand after the beating he took then he walked up to Nehparenia and looked at her then he hugged her closely. "Goten what   
are you doing?" asked Goku worried.   
"I have a close bond with Nehparenia, she's been through alot and i still love her." answered Goten.   
"But what about Trunks?"   
"Well I will stay with Trunks but I'm gonna stay friends with Nehparenia." said Goten   
"Thankyou my love" said Nehparenia.   
They kissed deeply and held on so tightly they looked like one person. Nehparenia broke off the kiss "I'm sorry you guys I didn't mean to   
take him but he's all I have and my one other love, Raditz left years ago. I have no one. I'm sorry for the damage."   
"Nehparenia..." said Goten in a sad voice as he felt bad about having Trunks and not being able to care for her properly.   
"S'ok anyways lets get the purple haired boy on the bed he seems very unstable" said Nehparenia.   
Trunks was now unconcious and fairly well beaten up. Trunks laid there motionless and Nehparenia looked at Goten who seemed emotionally   
unstable himself he looked confused on what to make of this thing with himself and Trunks or Nehparenia. She stroked his face and he   
shut his eyes wishing it were a bit easier to decide. Then Nehparenia saw Goku looking at her rather dumbfounded "What's wrong?" then she   
noticed how he looked alot like Raditz "Hey you remind me of...nah couldn't be." said Nehparenia.   
"You think correctly madam I am Raditz' brother, Goku"   
"Woah I havn't seen you for a while you were alot younger before."   
"Yes and you weren't Nehparenia were you."  
"No I wasn't... my real name is Naria Nahparenia. I am the princess of Gaia" explained Nehparenia.   
#18 starts humming the escaflowne tune.   
  
Goten began worrying about the state Trunnks was in. He couldn't believe he had beaten him up.   
"I can't believe this, Wake up Trunks!" Said Goten mournfully.   
Trunks awoke a few minutes later and saw Goten looking seriously depressed. Nehparenia was laying   
beside him asleep and he was stroking her face and the others had left them to be alone for a while   
"Goten-chan?"   
"I'm confused." said Goten.   
"Don't be..."   
"Why not?!" shouted Goten.   
Trunks looked stunned but then Goten held his hand, "I'm sorry Trunks-chan"   
"Goten-chan no matter who you choose I will always love you."   
Goten kissed Trunks softly and Trunks pushed Goten back and turned, "Please I need to think too."   
Goten nodded but a tear appeared on his face and he looked down quickly, "My princess I will   
assure your safety," he kissed her lightly, "You're so beautiful" said Goten sighing.   
Trunks had fallen to sleep.   
Yenvy and Vegeta had arrived back at capsule corp. When they walked through the lounge they   
saw Bulma straddling goku's lap kissing him.   
"Wonder where Trunks and Goten are?" said Yenvy.   
Vegeta nodded and wandered into the lounge, "Kakarot where's the boys?"   
"Long story." said Goku as they sat down and Goku told the whole story.   
Vegeta took Yenvy's hand and they went back to the boat. They were laying on the boat and a tear   
trickled down Vegeta's face and Yenvy looked at him worried. "What's wrong my prince?"   
"I'm just happy to be back with you...it reminds me of our home planet, your beauty brings it all back.   
I miss our planet but i have the best of it all here with me now...you."   
"OH vegeta-chan." said Yenvy feeling less lost from her planet.   
Vegeta pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to Yenvy. "Open it."   
Yenvy opened it slowly and found it was a small gold band with a beautiful diamond on it.   
"Here..." said Vegeta placing it on her ring finger.   
"Yenvy I love you..." said Vegeta.   
Yenvy stared at it for a moment then looked up at him with glistening eyes.   
"..I love you so much and I want to have you as my wife will you do me this honour and be   
my eternal princess please?" asked Vegeta.   
"Of course I will I love you too!" said Yenvy hugging him tightly and he hugged back smiling lightly.   
Yenvy's breath on his neck was making her irresistable to Vegeta once again and he really wanted   
to take things further to anothe level again. Yenvy noticed how he was aroused and she was beginning to feel the same so she twisted him over so he was ontop of her and she whispered,   
"Goku is hunting me but Bulma seems to have things under control."   
Vegeta became angry and turned super saiyan and so did Yenvy, using his power up to her own advantage.   
He kissed more passionately than ever, claiming her, holding her tightly not wanting Goku top get her.   
He moved down and kissed her neck then bit into it deeply marking her again as his own. Yenvy's body   
jolted lightly then she pulled him up and unzipped his jeans as he kissed her, taking her dress off of her.   
Their grip on eachother became tighter and their bodies carressed together and they let out sexual moans   
as their bodies were exposed to the heat of the moment. He decided to loosen her up a bit so he slid a hand   
down her body and thrusted two fingers into her slit making her dig her fingers into his back as he moved   
them in and out. When she was close enough to climax he removed his fingers and licked them then inserted   
his cock into her and thrusted his hips up against hers and their bodies rocked back and forth. She moaned   
and screamed out at the intensity and he ejaculated inside her, filling her with his thick hot cum.   
She smiled and held onto his body tightly, "Don't worry I'm not interested in Goku baby." said Yenvy.   
"I trust you Yenvy but Kakarot always gets what he wants and you may be voulnerable if he gets you pinned!"   
Yenvy sighed at the thought of losing Vegeta again. She certainly wouldn't have anyone else. Vegeta saw   
the fear on her face, "Are you ok?" he asked.   
She nodded and they fell asleep on the boats main bed, Vegeta clenching Yenvy's body tightly next to his   
with his strong arms.   
At Nehparenia's chamber Goten was the only one awake, he was thinking what he should do, he stroked Naria's   
face lightly," I love you. Oh why did such a beautiful woman pick me," He turned to Trunks," But you've   
been my friend for my whole life and i love you dearly but Naria needs me too, oh why me?"   
This awoke Naria and she hugged him, "Sorry I put you threw all this but I need you and I want you more   
than anything but Trunks needs you more than I do. I know this because when i turned you against him   
he didn't even attempt to hurt you."   
"But Naria darling..."   
"Shh no more or It'll just hurt me more." said Naria placing a finger softly onto his lips.   
He kissed it softly and laid next to her and they fell back to sleep.   
Bulma was asleep still and Vegeta was making everyone breakfast. Goku walked outside and to his suprise   
saw Yenvy, in her sparring uniform (The scarlet red bodysuit with black saiyan gloves) and he blushed.   
"Hey Goku, wanna spar?" Asked Yenvy.   
Goku grinned satisfied and agreed.   
"Maybe now I can claim her as we will be alone." thought Goku to himself.  
  
Yenvy ajusted her suit making Goku want to rip it away and claim her as his own. She flew over the picnic area   
to a large clearing and he chased her. He landed right infront of her but she swirved around him and they   
bodies rubbed together and Goku let out a small grunt. He attempted to grab her and she tried swirving again   
but he tripped her up and pinned her to the ground. She struggled, kicking her legs at him but he just   
grinned and didn't take real ntice of it. Tears flooded her eyes as her fear built up, "Don't fight it   
Yenvy, just relax and enjoy the show." said Goku moving down kissing her neck softly, not even noticing   
Vegeta's mark which was her only hope of him stopping his claiming of her. He bit into her neck deeply and   
she screamed out "Vegeta!" in a sad voice.   
Vegeta heard the cry and immediately flew off to find her. It had started to rain and was dark and he could   
no longer hear her cries. He looked up and rain drops fell onto his facing as a tear trickled down his face   
and he cried out "Yenvy, My love!"  
Goku continued kissing Yenvy who now looked rather submissive and motionless seemingly lifeless but tears   
still filled her eyes and ran down her face. Goku had opened the zip to her body suit and started fucking   
her when Vegeta flew over and looked down seeing Goku thrusting up against his dearest angel Yenvy.   
"Kakarot how could you?" shouted Vegeta flying off distrautly after seeing Yenvy wasn't even fighting him off.   
Goku flew up and stopped Vegeta, "What do you want now, Yenvy's even being submissive and is joining in with   
you so go have your fun! I want to be alone!" shouted Vegeta looking quite lost.   
"But Vegeta she wasn't joining in, she hasn't even moved for about 10 minutes!" admitted Goku.   
Vegeta looked down and saw Yenvy with tears flowing down her face, she was completely still with blood draining   
from her neck, "KAKAROT YOU BAKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT SEALING. SAIYAN WOMEN HAVE TO BE SEALED.   
SHE'S SLOWLY DYING!" Shouted Vegeta flying down and grabbing her limp body in his arms, nuzzling her, crying over   
her, "Yenvy! I'm sorry I thought...I didn't notice what was happening...how could i let this happen...  
I promise I won't let him do this to you again! Wake up, please wake up! Nooooo! Don't leave me Yenvy I need you!"   
cried Vegeta, frantically trying to seal her wound. Goku stood in mid-air feeling sick about what he had done,   
"This isn't me!" said Goku to himself.   
Vegeta opened her mouth lightly and made a hole in his neck and made her drink some of his blood. Yenvy awoke and   
drank some more then grabbed ahold of him tightly saying "I was so scared." repeatedly.   
"It's ok now. You are safe." said Vegeta giving Goku a dissapointed glare.   
"I feel weak" whispered Yenvy, "Take me somewhere safe."   
Vegeta nodded and flew past Goku quickly as if he wasn't there. Yenvy recognised the sanctuary, it was   
the time chamber. Vegeta had lit some candles and put on some soft relaxing music. She knew this was one   
place where they could be alone and the soft lighting and music made her feel better. vegeta walked out of   
the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He looked refreshed after what happened earlier.   
"You want anything honey?" asked Vegeta politely.   
"No thankyou." replied Yenvy in a daze after resting on the comfy bed.   
"Yenvy I'm sorry I wasn't there quick enough and that...I almost left you there, it's just I was really   
distressed and my observation was down so I just took in that you weren't fighting back. Now I know why   
I know I should have trusted you."   
"It's ok but...Vegeta honey... maybe I should leave Earth... it's not fair me coming between you and Goku."   
stuttered Yenvy.   
Vegeta looked shocked and looked saddened then looked down like a small child, "I can't let you leave I   
need you and I love you. If you leave I won't be able to cope not for the second time it's just not fair   
you must stay, please stay... I'm sorry I guess it is your choice, can you still trust in me Yenvy?"   
"Oh Vegeta I really want to stay I just needed to know if I am really welcome here. I'll stay but only   
for you." said Yenvy.   
Vegeta nodded and smiled then walked over to the closet and put on his usual attire of pink shirt and   
trousers (heehehehe pink heheheh). Yenvy had fallen back to sleep so he began training then suddenly   
stopped and looked at the flames of one of the candles and what Goku had actually done sunk into   
Vegeta's mind, "He...raped her. All my feelings I might have had for Kakarot are gone." thought Vegeta   
sighing and closing his eyes but then opened them quickly after having a vision. It was a vision of   
Goku kissing Yenvy and then biting her and then her laying in the rain exposed to the surroundings and   
blood loss. His purest possession was no longer pure and it meant he could no longer have her only to   
himself, he would have to constantly watch over her.   
"I will make this up to you Yenvy." said Vegeta looking at her then he put out the candles and went   
to bed.   
When Yenvy awoke Vegeta was eating his breakfast. He looked over at her   
and said, "Oh good I'm glad you're awake. I ran you a bath it's still hot I think   
so go get in if you want it will make you feel better after last night."  
She walked over to the bathroom and took off her bodysuit which was still unzipped from Goku's attack   
and she flicked her hair but then hissed as it sifted through the wound on her neck which was still   
a bit uncomfortable. She stepped into the bath then slipped into a comfortable position and soaked for   
a while then she washed her hair and ran her finger over the bite mark and it was no longer painful.   
When she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a small towel, she saw Vegeta's neck with the cut on   
it where he slit it to let her have some of his energy. "Sorry about your neck Vegeta sweety." said Yenvy.   
"You were on the verge of death, a cut on my neck doesn't compare to that, you are too important to worry   
about a little cut." said Vegeta looking as if it wasn't even there. It didn't seem to bother him having   
a scar typed thing on the side of his neck. Vegeta suddely saw Yenvy's tail swerve back and forth behind   
her. He'd forgotten about her tail as she hid it so well, even during sex he'd been to distracted to see it.  
He became hipnotised by it and had a flash back of Frieza's kennel club and of when Zarbon saw him coming   
out of the bathroom with his own tail dangling down behind him. Vegeta shook his head and looked at his own   
tail [Goku wished with the dragonballz for all saiyan tails to return] then he looked at hers again. He walked   
up to her and his tail wrapped itself around hers and she turned to Vegeta and let out a deep purr from the   
back of her throat and he grinned at her raising an eyebrow. "Fetish huh?" said Vegeta.   
Yenvy nodded shutting her eyes tightly and breathing heavily from the ecstasy. He unwrapped his tail from hers   
and she ran it through her fingers softly and Vegeta smiled as she did it like no one else ever had, such a   
tender touch, such a soft grip. Vegeta pulled his tail away and sighed, "Yenvy no." said Vegeta softly.   
Yenvy noticed the worry on Vegeta's face from Goku's attack earlier and he just wanted to protect her feelings.   
She smiled sweetly and took his arm, "Vegeta you old softy."   
Vegeta blushed and twiddled his thumbs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
